Game Idea/Club Head Soccer
Hi everybody! This is an idea created by The update master with help of Landoman9582. Club Head Soccer will have the same controls as normal Head Soccer. But instead of countries, all characters will be football teams. All these football teams will look like a famous player that played for this team or has played here less than 5 years ago. The only difference with the real Head Soccer will be that all characters have only one power shot and all costumes have effects. I hope you like it! Here we go: Update 1.0 1. Tottenham Hotspur (Harry) The first character in Real Football Head Soccer is Tottenham Hotspur. He looks like Harry Kane, currently first striker of Tottenham Hotspur. Tottenham Hotspur's stats are low. The CPU of him can't jump high and has very low stats. Power Shot When Tottenham Hotspur uses his Power Shot, Harry Kane will kick the ball hardly in the goal of the opponent. When the opponent touches it, he will be pushed back. This Power Shot is fast and is useful for the first character in the game, but is by far not of the best Power Shots in the game. Unlock Requirements Download the game. Costume The Costume is the Eagle Costume. It looks like the Eagle on the logo of Tottenham Hotspur. Sometimes, the eagle will fly to the opponent and pushes him back. This Costume is a F Rank Costume and costs 100,000 points to buy. 2. AS Roma (Francesco) AS Roma is the second character in the game. He looks like Francesco Totti, an Italian player that played his whole career at AS Roma. AS Roma's stats are still low however. He can jump higher, but not very high. His other stats are low too. Power Shot AS Roma will grab the ball and wait one second and then suddenly Totti shoots the ball on the ground to the goal of the opponent. He will be pushed away. This Power Shot is fast and pushed the opponent harder back. But it is not that hard for him to counter it. Unlock Requirements Beat 12 characters in Arcade or pay 100,000 points. Costume AS Roma's costume is the Wolf Costume. A wolf similar as on the logo of AS Roma will come on the field. He will push the opponent in his own goal and makes him unconscious. When he has done that, he will walk away again. The costume itself looks like a young wolf sitting on the head of AS Roma. The Wolf Costume is an E Rank Costume and costs 500,000 points to buy. 3. AS Monaco (Ramadel) AS Monaco is the third character in the game. He looks like Ramadel Falcao, the Colombian captain of AS Monaco. AS Monaco's stats are still very low. He can go faster than AS Roma but his stats are still very low. Power Shot AS Monaco will hit the ball with his head and put it on the ground. Suddenly, Falcao kicks the ball as hard as he can toward the sky, and it comes down and aims toward the opponents goal. This power shot is very fast and will push the opponent back far. Unlock Requirements Win 30 championships or unlock for 200,000 points Costume AS Monaco's costume is the Crown Costume. It is a crown similar to the one on the logo of AS Monaco. Every 3 seconds, the crown will fire a laser beam off of the cross. It is an E Rank Costume and costs 500,000 points to buy. 4. Atletico Madrid (Antoine) Atletico Madrid is the 4th character and looks like Antoine Griezmann, a French striker that plays for the team. Atletico Madrid stats aren't very high, but he can jump high and the speed is also not very low. Power Shot Griezmann will run with the ball to the opponent and kicks the ball in the air. He fastly after it also jumps in the air and kicks the ball as hard as he can in the goal. This Power Shot is very fast, but the opponent can block it when he has the right timing. Unlock Requirements Win against 12 characters without using Dash or pay 300,000 points. Costume The keeper of Atletico Madrid, Jan Oblak, will come on the field and stands before Atletico Madrid's goal. When the opponent hits him with the ball, Oblak will disappear. After 5 seconds he comes back. The costume itselfs looks like Estadio Wanda Metropolitano (stadium of Atletico Madrid). Oblak always jumps out of it. 5. Borussia Dortmund (Pierre) The fifth character in the game is Borussia Dortmund. He looks like Pierre-Emerick-Aubameyang the Gabonese Dortmund forward. His stats are in the middle but still lower and he can jump medium high. All the other stats of Borussia Dortmund are in the middle but still low. Power Shot Dortmund's power shot is based off of one of Aubameyang's best goals. a teammate of Aubameyang's appears at his side of the goal with the ball. He will kick the ball really high to Aubameyang who is standing close to the net and when the ball lands on the ground right in front of him he will kick it into the net. Unlock Requirements Win Final by 10 goals or unlock for 400,000 points Costume Dortmund hill have the letter costume. It will be a yellow construction hat with the Dortmund logo on it. Every 3 seconds the B V and B on the Dortmund logo will come and attack the opponent. If they hit him then the opponent will be pushed into there own goal and stunned 6. Paris Saint-Germain (Neymar) Paris Saint-Germain is the 6th character. He looks like Neymar, a Brazilian leftwing who is the most expensive player in the world. He has normal stats with the speeds the highest. Power Shot Neymar will do a lot of tricks and jumps over or under the opponent very fast. When he is after his opponent, he hardly kicks the ball in the goal. The opponent has to block it, but that's hard because Neymar easily passes you. Unlock Requirements Win a Championship without Power Shot or pay 500,000 points. Costume It is the Eiffel Tower Costume. It is an eiffel tower with the logo of Paris Saint-Germain. Out of the logo of Paris Saint-Germain, a laser will come and it pushes the opponent backwards. He can also become unconscious of it. 7. Chelsea FC (Eden) Chelsea FC is the seventh character in the game. He looks like Eden Hazard the Belgian midfielder of Chelsea. Chelsea's stats are higher than PSG but his dash is the highest Power Shot Chelsea's power shot is when a blue double Decker bus arrives on the stadium and destroys the net it's doors open and the whole Chelsea team runs out. When they get to the middle of the field Eden stops to shoot the ball into the net. This shot is very good because you can only focus on one thing either the whole Chelsea team or Eden with the ball. Also if you counter this power shot the ball will enter the door to the bus and score. Unlock Requirements Reach SS Rank in Survival or unlock 600,000 points Costume Chelsea doesn't wear a costume 8. Juventus (Gianluigi) Juventus is the eight character and looks like Gianluigi Buffon, the keeper of Juventus. His kick stats are very high and other stats are also quite good. Power Shot Buffon will go to his own goal with the ball, suddenly he kicks very fast the ball into the goal of the opponent. When the opponent hits the ball, he will be smashes hardly away into his own goal. This Power Shot is very fast and easily scores, although you can hold it. Unlock Requirements Win a championship without kick and jump or pay 700,000 points. Costume The costume of Juventus looks like it's logo. The stripes in it will form a gun that shoots often to the opponent. It pushes him back and also makes him unconscious. 9. Bayern München (Thomas) The ninth character in this game is Bayern. He looks like Thomas Muller the, Bayern forward and midfielder. His stats are high but not maximum. Power Shot Thomas Muller will drink a bottle of beer and will become giant. He will then groan and kick the ball really powerfully into the net this power shot is better than Tottenham because when you get hit by the ball you will be launched off of the field Costume It's the blue mouth costume. It looks like the symbol inside the Bayern logo every couple of seconds it will open up and try to bite the opponent Unlock Requirements Win against 12 characters without kick or unlock 800,000 10. FC Barcelona (Luis) FC Barcelona (Barca) is the 10th character in the game, he has really good stats, but not as the good as Seattle Sounders. He looks like Luis Suarez, the Uruguayan forward of the team Power Shot Lionel Messi will appear at Barca's goal, he will run past Suarez and juke the player by bunting the ball. Then, Phillipe Coutinho will come in and run with Suarez with to the ball. Suarez will then shoot the ball into the net. If you are a beginner player, this power shot is very hard to counter, as it requires a ton of timing, and you will get fooled easily by Messi and Coutinho. Costume Barcelona will have the Stripe hat. It will be a baseball cap, with the Barca crest on it. Ever couple of seconds, it will shoot, red, yellow or blue stripes at the opponent. Unlock Win 50 championships or unlock for 900,000 11. Real Madrid TBA 12. Seattle Sounders (Brad) Seattle Sounders is the 12th character in the game. His stats are pretty much maximum, except for his jump which is medium high. He will be looking like Brad Evans, the american defender of the sounders. Power Shot in his power shot, Brad will be standing on top of the space needle and kick the ball off of it. This power shot is very fast and strong because of the height Brad kicks it off of. Costume it will be a space needle costume. It will look like the sounders logo horizontally, then it will launch the space needle out of it. If you are hit by it you will be unconscious. Unlock Win against 12 characters in the arcade without jump or unlock 1,100,000 Update 1.1 13. Manchester City (Claudio) Manchester City is the 13th character in he game. His stats are set at max and all characters from now on have that. Manchester City will look like Claudio Bravo, the Chilean goalkeeper for Manchester City. Power Shot The stadium will flood and the boat from the logo will appear. Suddenly, the pentagon from the logo will appear in the sky. The pentagon will open and shoot a red beam (with the ball) toward the goal. It is very fast and strong. As of Update 1.1, it is the strongest in the game. Costume He will wear a bandana with the red pentagon on it. It will launch a small orange beam every Unlock Reach SS Rank with 13 characters or unlock 1,200,000 points 14. Manchester United TBA Update 1.2 15. Sevilla TBA 16. Liverpool TBA 17. Napoli TBA Update 1.3 18. Columbus Crew SC TBA 19. Arsenal TBA 20. NY Red Bulls TBA Update 1.4 21. Sporting Kansas City TBA 22. AC Milan TBA 23. VfL Wolfsburg TBA Update 1.5 24. Atlanta FC TBA 25. Timor-Leste FC TBA 26. Tuvalu FC TBA Update 1.6 27. Benfica TBA 28. Zenit Petersburg TBA 29. Legia Warsaw TBA Update 1.7 30. Philadelphia Union TBA 31. New England Revolution TBA Category:Game Ideas Category:Ideas